1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device enabling the shoeing of horses or other hoofed animals in a safe, quick and easier manner. More specifically, this invention relates to a trailer having adjustable means for immobilizing a horse or other hoofed animal coupled with an adjustable foot stand suitably located on the trailer whereby a farrier may shoe horses or other hoofed animals without having to bend over.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices to aid horse shoeing are well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 124,452, issued Mar. 12, 1872 to John Shimer, U.S. Pat. No. 286,389, issued Oct. 9, 1883 to Wiley D. Coffey, U.S. Pat. No. 457,345, issued Aug. 11, 1891 to Fox, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,330,807, issued Feb. 17, 1920 to Ilieff disclose devices for immobilizing a horse's leg while raising the hoof to a limited degree whereby a horseshoe may be attached to the hoof. These devices are individually complex and are not disclosed to be used with other types of immobilizing devices, and their independent use could pose a danger to both a farrier and the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 388,569, issued Aug. 28, 1888 to Samuel M. Martin and U.S. Pat. No. 1,318,202, issued Oct. 7, 1919 to Eugene Garnier disclose additional structure for immobilizing a horse with complex structure which is not easily transported from one location to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,224, issued Sep. 11, 1962 to Samuel Pierce discloses a horse trailer for transporting horses, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,594, issued Sep. 25, 1990 to Billy H. Swagerty discloses a trailer modified by a wall hanger assembly to carry equipment. Neither trailer discloses a device to enable the attachment of horseshoes to a horse's hoof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,089, issued Aug. 9, 1988 to Robert A. McNulty discloses a device to tether a horse within a grooming stall, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,204, issued Jul. 30, 1991 to Doyl Knoss discloses a head restraint device for a livestock squeeze chute. Neither patent discloses a device enabling the shoeing of horse in a safe, quick and easy manner.